1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an interface control circuit, and more particularly to an interface control circuit featured by low power consumption and low circuit complexity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable products normally adopt parallel transmission interfaces. As parallel transmission easily results in electromagnetic interference or cross talk, the wire used in parallel transmission cannot be too long, and the data transmission speed cannot be too high. In addition, the parallel transmission interface has complicated external circuit elements, hence making overall circuit complexity too high. If a serial transmission interface is used, the system can better prevent noise interference but the power consumption is too high.